


Snow Day

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 25 days of ficmas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, festive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Peter and the reader have a snow day so go to Central Park for ice skating and hot chocolate and a cute romantic ending. Literally just 2000 words of sickeningly sweet, tooth rotting fluff.day 1 of the 25 days of ficmas





	Snow Day

“You know you can come in through the front door, right?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Peter asked, swinging his leg over the edge of your window and ungracefully tumbling in to your room. He picked himself up off the floor, threw his damp coat on your desk chair and immediately wrapped you in a tight embrace, clinging on to you as if it had been months rather than hours since he’d seen you last.

When he finally let go, Peter took a step back and a ridiculous grin spread across his face as he took in your pyjamas. You were bundled up in fluffy bottoms and a sweatshirt that you had stolen from him over three years ago. The one time that Peter had tried to reclaim it, you’d snuck into May’s room and gone through the laundry basket to steal it back. May had, of course, found you knee deep in dirty washing and shooed you away (but sneakily gave it to you after she’d washed it since she knew how much you loved it).

“You look so cute in this,” he said, tugging on the fraying hem of the sweatshirt. Peter pulled you closer but you gently shoved him away, rolling your eyes at his ridiculous pout.

“Are you taking the piss out of me, Parker? Leave my pjs alone, okay? They’re warm and comfortable and I wasn’t expecting company.” You crouched down to clean a space on your bed for him, moving all your junk from one messy pile to another on the opposite side of the room. As you shoved a few things under the mattress, you glanced up to Peter and asked, “What are you doing here so early in the morning, anyway? And stop staring at my ass.”

“I wasn’t… I, uh… What?” Peter ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks turning almost the same colour as his Spiderman costume. It was cute how he averted his gaze, looking at everything in the room except you - almost as if that would prove that he hadn’t been staring. You both knew better, though.

Suddenly remembering your actual question, Peter pointed out the window and stated the obvious. “It’s snowing.”

“Is that what the strange white stuff falling from the sky is? Wow! I’m so glad to have you around to explain these mysterious things to me.” You patted the newly cleaned space on your mattress and laughed when Peter wrapped your quilt around him like a cocoon, leaving you to fend the cold alone. “If you’re that chilly, you should have shut the window after you climbed in! Budge over and make room for me, then.”

Peter immediately opened his ‘cocoon’ and let you crawl inside, resting his chin on your shoulder as you snuggled up against his side. You didn’t think twice when he linked your arms together beneath the quilt. You’d been friends for so long that you couldn’t remember a time when Peter hadn’t been in your life. There was no one in the world that you felt so comfortable around and you were always hugging and touching each other in some way, presenting a united front against the world.

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you or anything but why are you here, Pete? It is barely eight and you know I don’t do people before nine o’clock and I’ve had at least one cup of coffee.”

“I’m hurt that you think of me as just another person, Y/N.”

“Aw, you know you’re special, Parker. But that doesn’t mean you have a free pass to my room whenever you feel like a chat!”

“I don’t want a chat! I was gonna ask if you wanted to come ice skating with me today but if you’d rather sleep, I guess I’ll find someone else to go with me…”

You grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to your side so aggressively that on anyone else it would probably have pulled their shoulder out. Of course, you both knew that Peter was more than able to cope with anything you could throw at him so you never bothered checking what little strength you had. Clinging to him like a monkey on a tree, you whined, “You know I’m your favourite, Pete! Please take me skating.”

“Well, let me see…” Peter pretended to think about it before agreeing that you were indeed his favourite person and that because you’d asked so pathetically that he would indeed take you skating. You loved skating but you especially loved going with Peter. It always seemed a hundred times more fun with him by your side.

Ten minutes later, you were wrapped up in a thick winter coat and ready to go. However, instead of using the stairs like a sensible person, you let Peter talk you into climbing down the drain pipe with him as if you were in some kind of modern day fairytale. By some miracle, you made it all the way down to the first floor before you finally lost your grip. Thankfully, your terrifying four foot fall was broken by Peter, who valiantly tried to catch you but ended up in a heap beneath you.

Surviving without any major injury, you joined the mass exodus of people heading towards Central Park. It was almost lucky that you had such a large crowd guiding you in the right direction for you and Peter, as always, became so caught up in your conversation that you completely lost track of where you were. Only when you were rudely shouted at for dawdling did you realise you’d already reached your destination. It was quite the shock, really, seeing how you couldn’t remember ever actually having gotten on subway.

Still, those concerns vanished when you saw the ice rink. It was like something out of a fairytale. A true wonderland. There was a thick layer of crisp snow on the barriers, pure and perfect, not yet ruined by people scooping it off and using it for the inevitable snowball fights. Strings of fairy lights hung between poles, giving off a gentle golden glow against the grey skies.

Kids ran around their exasperated parents, dressed in so many layers of sweaters and coats and scarfs and hats that they looked like tiny eskimos with their rosy cheeks and noses. They chased the snowflakes as they fell in the light flurry, screaming out in joy as they watched the small crystals melting away on their gloves.

You and Peter joined the queue for the rink, huddling close together to maintain heat against the chill. Unfortunately it was quite a long line of people already, a lot of students and families having had the same idea as Peter to get there early before the worst of the crowds. Still, you easily managed to keep yourself occupied (although you did almost get thrown out for starting a miniature snowball fight with the people on the opposite side of the ice rink) and the hour and a half wait passed in no time.

After lacing up your skates, Peter helped you to your feet and you waddled over to the ice, your heart thumping in excitement. The problem was, as much as you loved skating, you were truly terrible at. As you had demonstrated climbing down the drainpipe, your balance was less than awesome. You also had a tendency to get over excited and skate straight in to the barriers at the side - or, on truly terrible days, straight into groups of excited tourists, sending them flying like bowling pins.

Hoping to avoid that awful fate, you clung on to Peter’s arm and let him lead you around the ice rink. You knew he was taking it easy with you, just going with the flow of the crowd and keeping a steady pace, but even that was proving too much for you. On more than one occasion you lost your balance and ended up falling flat on your back, almost always bringing Peter down with you.

He never once complained, although he did spend a significant proportion of the morning laughing at you. He just pulled you up again and slipped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer and taking it even slower. So slow in fact that you were lapped by an aging couple who just looked at you with pity as they sped past.

“I’m sorry I suck at this, Pete,” you sighed, gripping on to his forearm to steady yourself as you recovered from your most recent fall. The snow had begun to fall heavier now and was settling in his brown hair and on the end of his long lashes, the chill in the air bringing an adorable blush to Peter’s face. You’d always thought that Peter was cute, in the why is my best friend such an adorable nerd? way, but right now he looked so handsome that it took your breath away.

Staring at him a moment too long, you pushed that thought from your mind and smiled. He definitely realised that something was up but before he could ask what, you gave him an escape option and said, “You can go skate on your own for a bit, if you want. Go have a little fun without me.”

“And leave my best friend to fend for themself? Never.” Peter gave your arm a tight squeeze, his eyes roaming across your face as if seeing you for the first time. His gaze lingered over your lips, seemingly have an unexpected realisation of his own before mirroring your relaxed smile. “Anyway, it’s more fun watching you slip and slide around like a drunk penguin.”

“I am not a drunk penguin!” you exclaimed. “You take that back this second!”

“Make me,” he grinned, gently shoving you off of his arm before taking off down the length of the ice rink before you had the chance to retaliate.

You tried to chase after him but could barely make it a few strides before losing your balance. Thankfully a pair of friendly college girls helped you to your feet and offered to help you catch Peter. As it turned out, they weren’t just any old skaters. They were state champions. Peter managed to keep them on their toes but in the end even he was no match and they soon herded him into a corner, keeping him trapped just long enough for you to bowl him over.

A laughing mess of tangled limbs, you and Peter pulled yourself up from the ground and, after checking that nothing had been bruised or broken in your tumble, decided that was probably enough skating for the day. You thanked the girls for their help and they winked at you as you passed, wishing you luck with Peter. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks and looked away, which only made them giggle more.

“You wanna grab a cocoa? I think I’m starting to feel the cold a little,” Peter asked, as he slipped his skates off and grabbed his boots. You couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he was wearing the socks you’d bought him for his birthday. It had been meant as a stupid gift but Peter literally wore the Iron Man socks every day (in fact, he wore them so often that May had to sneak into his room and forcibly remove them from his person to wash them).

In complete agreement, you and Peter strode through Central Park with your arms linked and chatting as casually as ever until you came across a little cart selling the most amazing hot drinks. Everything about the stall screamed Christmas from the tacky tinsel decorations to the intoxicating smell of cinnamon and gingerbread. Peter ignored your protests and paid for both of your drinks, even though he’d paid for the skating rink tickets as well.

You didn’t complain when you took your first sip of the hot drink, though. The sweet liquid coated your throat like warm syrup, soothing the ache caused by a combination of the freezing cold air and screaming in the ice rink. As it settled in your stomach, it was like a heater keeping you warm from the inside. A wave of utter contentment spread through your body as you sat beside Peter, each of you silently thinking about how perfect a morning you’d had together.

At almost exactly the same moment, you both turned and started to speak, your words getting lost with the others. Laughing at the scary synchronicity, Peter nodded for you to go first. Your hands tightening around your almost empty cup nervously. You met Peter’s gaze for about a second before chickening out and glancing back towards the path where you watched the passersby, unable to form the question you so desperately wanted to ask.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Peter asked, shuffling across the bench to close the small gap between you. If he noticed the way you leant away from him when your legs touched then he didn’t mention it. “Has something upset you? I thought we were having fun.”

“No, Pete. I’m fine. Today has been amazing. I’m just thinking.”

He laughed quietly, thinking back to the last time you’d said that to him. You’d been in a chemistry lesson and after thinking up a better way to do the experiment the entire lower half of the school had to be evacuated for safety concerns. Not your finest moment. “That usually ends badly.”

“Yeah, it might…”

“What do you -”

You cut him off with a ghost of a kiss, barely brushing your lips over his. Even that briefest of touches was enough to send a spark through your body, making you feel warm with love, right down to your core. “Sorry,” you breathed, looking down at your lap, too scared to look into his eyes as face the rejection. “I had to know…”

“Did it… uh, did you…”

“Yeah,” you whispered, overcome by what you were feeling. “I think so.”

Peter put his cup behind him on the bench and cupped your cheek, lifting your face so you had no choice to meet his gaze. His glove was soft against your skin, radiating heat from where he’d been cuddling his drink. His eyes were bright with hope, sparkling like the fairy lights around the ice-rink. “You could do it again. For science, I mean.”

“For science?” you asked, unable to stop the grin from spreading across your face. All your worries vanished as you realised that Peter was just as happy as you, if not more.

“Gotta repeat an experiment to get an accurate result, right?”

You whacked his forearm, rolling your eyes at the ridiculous, wonderful idiot. “You are such a dork.”

“You’re gonna kiss me again, though, aren’t you?”

“Try and stop me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
